Adelaide Bloodstag
Appearance Addy is a human with tawny skin, freckles, hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. She is around 5'10" and slender. She typically wears traveler's clothes or leather armor, depending on the situation. After contracting vampirism, she wears a dark cloak that covers her skin and casts a shadow on her face to avoid the sun. She also wears a brass ring on a chain as a necklace. Tattoos Adelaide has multiple tattoos, including a red dragon on her back, a monochrome bouquet on her left calf, a sleeve tattoo of patterns on her right bicep, and a green snake from her right hip to her knee. Personality Adelaide is secretive and she tends to keep to herself. She likes animals more than most people and prefers to be in nature. She is strong willed and independent. She tends to think violence is usually the answer to most problems, but may reconsider this do to dying. She has a bad temper, which got her killed fighting Harkon. Quotes Relationships Allies Bang Vogril Graywood Vogril and Adelaide are married. Solomon Solomon is Adelaide's direwolf companion. Others Enemies Harkon Harkon is the vampire that turned Adelaide. Abilities & Skills Hunting Addy has multiple skills that come from a history of tracking, including superior foraging skills, ease in tracking dragons, and ease of travel in grasslands. Languages Adelaide can speak Common, Elvish, Draconic, and Deep. Proficiencies Addy is proficient in light armor, medium armor, shields, and the flute. Vampirism Adelaide gained mutiple skills with her vampirism, including the ability to turn into a bat or mist, dark vision, superior climbing abilities, a stronger unarmed strike, necrotic resistance, and a necrotic bite that can turn humanoids if they are killed and put in a grave. She also has exceptional strength, dexterity, and constitution, coming from her vampirism and background in bounty hunting combined. Fighting Style Adelaide is skilled in all weaponry, but prefers to dual wield. Favored Enemy Adelaide is skilled in the hunting, tracking, and killing of dragons. She has a great deal of knowledge on dragon types, weaknesses, anatomy, and behavior. Strategic Combat Adelaide uses strategic manoeuvres to get the advantage in a fight. Herbalism Adelaide is skilled at identifying herbs and making them into medicinal poultices. History Beginnings Before joining the Jade Mafia, Adelaide was a bounty hunter based in the town of Rujan. She is known for successfully tracking multiple dragons, though she would track anything if there was enough gold in it. On her last mission before leaving Rujan, she was tasked with tracking a vampire named Harkon. She successfully followed a paper trail (and actual trail) to an isolated hut in the middle of nowhere. She intended to leave and return with help in order to capture him, but was noticed by Harkon. Harkon seizing her by the hair is the last thing she remembers before waking up in an unmarked grave a few miles outside of Rujan. After clawing her way to the surface, she made her way back to town long enough to grab supplies, a cloak, and her dire wolf, Solomon, before leaving the village in order to find Harkon and kill him for good. Major Battles Epilogue In 1846, Vogril and Adelaide get married. They invited Ostrava, Mila, Steve, Kristina, and Vogril’s family to the wedding. In 1855, Adelaide becomes friends with a Druid and the druid begins teaching Adelaide druidic magic. In 1905, Adelaide masters the druidic arts. In 1953, Adelaide and Vogril decide to adopt some children. They end up adopting newborn elf triplets. Two girls and one boy. In 1955, Vogril and Adelaide begin traveling the world together. They bring the triplets. Adelaide teaches Vogril the ways of a ranger and druidic magic. Vogril begins teaching Adelaide greater martial prowess. In 1956, they come across a nomadic barbarian tribe and decide to join. It may seem dangerous for the children, but the tribe helped protect them. In 1963, they leave the tribe and continue traveling the world. While in the tribe they adopted a 5 year old half-orc boy. The triplets become 10. In 1988, Vogril and Adelaide reveal to the kids that they are undead and offer to make the kids immortal. The triplets become 35 and the half-orc becomes 25. In 1994, Vogril and Adelaide finish traveling the material plane. Vogril begins buying land throughout the world both to expand his businesses and to build more fortresses. While Vogril was working Adelaide went to the Feywild with her Druid friend and explored. In 2038, Vogril finishes building and fortifying the fortresses, guildhalls, and shops. Now that his work on the material plane was finished Adelaide convinces him to go to the Feywild and explore with her and the Druid. Every month he goes back to the material plane to check on his businesses and fortresses. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Undead